1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a recording medium with a developing agent, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which discharges air rising in temperature by heat generated in a fixing unit out of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is generally realized as a printer, a copy machine, a fax, a multifunctional device having two or more functions, etc. and conducts a printing process of forming a visible image on a recording medium with a developing agent or ink. An image forming apparatus employing a developing agent includes an image forming unit which forms a visible image on a recording medium by a developing agent and a fixing unit which fixes an image formed by the image forming unit on a recording medium.
Such an image forming apparatus necessarily generates heat therein in a printing process, and high-temperature air in the apparatus is discharged out of the apparatus through a vent formed at one side of the apparatus.
However, the inside of the image forming apparatus is generally blocked from the outside. Inside the image forming apparatus phenomena including heat and dust from several components and the developing agent are generated. These phenomena cause microorganisms such as bacteria, fine dust or nano-dust to accumulate in the apparatus. These microorganisms or fine dust are discharged from the inside of the image forming apparatus to the outside through the vent, thereby bring about air contamination in use environments.
In the image forming apparatus, temperature is the highest around the fixing unit which emits heat for fixing, and density of microorganisms and fine dust in the air is generally high near the fixing unit as well.